1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio control apparatus and an audio processing apparatus in a mixing system. More specifically, it relates to an audio control apparatus and an audio processing apparatus in a mixing system that is configured such that the audio control apparatus that directs the control of an audio signal and the audio processing apparatus that mixes and processes the audio signals based on the control instructions from said audio control apparatus are physically separated and it is possible to place them separately in different locations and that is configured such that one or more of the audio control apparatuses and one or more of the audio processing apparatuses are connected by a plurality of transmission paths in a loop with which the signals are transmitted in one direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
For some time, mixing systems have been known in which the audio signals of a plurality of channels are input, the audio signals of the plurality of channels that have been input are controlled in conformance with the audio levels that have been set for each of the channels, mixing processing is carried out and they are output.
In general, this kind of prior art mixing system comprises an audio control section in which the control of the audio levels of the audio signals is directed and an audio processing section with which the mixing processing of the audio signals is done based on the control instructions of said audio control section and these are physically a single unit.
In addition, when a prior art mixing system such as that described above in which the audio control section and the audio processing section are physically in a single unit is used in a performance venue, or the like, it is common that it is used set up in such places as the rear of the performance venue such that the user can immediately confirm the mixing effect and, together with this, such that it does not interfere with such things as the performance that is carried out on the stage that is in the front of the performance venue.
Accordingly, there has been a problem that, in order to connect such resources as a microphone or electric guitar that are placed on the stage in the front of the performance venue with the mixing system that has been placed in the rear of the performance venue, it is necessary to extend cables from the stage, which is in the front of the performance venue, to the mixing system that has been placed in the rear of the performance venue in a number that corresponds to the number of resources and the work to lay the cables is extremely complex.
On the other hand, a mixing system has been proposed that is equipped with an audio control apparatus with which the control of the audio signal is directed and an audio processing apparatus with which the mixing processing of the audio signals is done based on the control instructions from the audio control apparatus and it is configured with both apparatuses connected via a transmission path.
In other words, since this mixing system is configured with the audio control apparatus and the audio processing apparatus organized as separate units physically and connected via a transmission path, it is possible to place the audio control apparatus and the audio processing apparatus separated in different locations.
Accordingly, with this kind of prior art mixing system that is configured such that the audio control system and the audio processing system are physically separated and it is possible to place them separately in different locations, the audio processing system to which the cables from such resources as a microphone or an electric guitar can be placed in the vicinity of the stage which is in the front of the performance venue and, on the other hand, the audio control system can be placed in the rear of the performance venue. It is set up such that the audio processing system and the audio control system are connected by a cable between them and the control parameters are supplied to the audio processing apparatus from the audio control apparatus. It is possible to use it such that mixing processing is carried out in the audio processing apparatus based on the setting conditions in accordance with the control parameters.
However, with a prior art mixing system that is configured with the audio control apparatus and the audio processing apparatus physically separated, in a case where there has been a disconnection of the transmission path with which the audio control apparatus and the audio processing apparatus are connected due to such things as the pulling out of the plug for the transmission path and the connecting section of the audio control apparatus or the audio processing apparatus, it is necessary to do such things as to again insert the plug for the transmission path into said connecting section of the audio control apparatus or the audio processing apparatus and to again make the connection of the transmission path between the audio control apparatus and the audio processing apparatus.
In addition, in the manner described above, in a case in which the connection has again been made following the disconnection of the transmission path, there has been a problem in that it is not possible for the user to confirm that the connection has again been made.
Furthermore, since, in the disconnected state, the control parameters that have been transmitted from the audio control apparatus are not supplied to the audio processing apparatus, there has been a problem that, even though the connection is made again, the intentions of the user who operates the audio control apparatus are not reflected in that way by the audio processing apparatus.